<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Other Nong by Kolsi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807831">The Other Nong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolsi/pseuds/Kolsi'>Kolsi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Серия Friendship (перевод на русский) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thai Actor RPF, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:15:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolsi/pseuds/Kolsi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Мью протягивает руку к нему. Взгляд налитых кровью глаз пронзает его.	<br/>— Если он когда-нибудь скажет тебе, что хочет вернуться ко мне, скажи ему «да». Пожалуйста, Милд, — он плотнее натягивает одеяло на себя. — Даже если я буду с кем-то. Скажи ему «да». </p>
<p>Часть 5/? Friendship</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Серия Friendship (перевод на русский) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Other Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Данная работа является переводом на цикл Friendship, написанный EveHypo555.<br/>Буду благодарна, если после прочтения вы перейдёте по ссылке оригинала и поддержите автора лайком.<br/>Перевод создан в сотрудничестве с @Norath (https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norath/pseuds/Norath)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Милд любит хорошие свадьбы. Особенно тайские свадьбы, где приветствуются незваные гости. Если он что и умеет, так это эффектно появиться в окружении свиты. Он осматривает банкетный зал и улыбается. Время шоу, сучки. Это как одна из тех сцен фильма, где горячие девушки идут по школьному коридору. Вот только вместо горячих девушек он сам, АА и Ран.  </p>
<p>— Джентльмены, — говорит он, принимая позу, — заводите моторы. И пусть победит лучший шофёр. </p>
<p>Ран наклоняется. 	                                                                                                     	<br/>— Это свадебная шутка? шОфёр-шАфер, поняли, да?</p>
<p>Милд замахивается на своего друга. 	                                                                          	<br/>— Нет! Это тайская свадьба. Никакого шафера. Мы лучшие мужчины, и мы победители потому что, едим вкусную еду, зажигаем на танцполе и, возможно, в конце вечера уйдём домой с кем-то горячим, — он хватает фужер шампанского и выпивает его. </p>
<p>— Вкусно? — спрашивает АА.</p>
<p>Милд пожимает плечами. 	                                                                                    	<br/>— Это была яблочная газировка. </p>
<p>Ран замечает кого-то в толпе и машет. 	                                                                  	<br/>— Кстати говоря, я вижу кого-то, с кем я определенно хочу пойти домой. Увидимся позже. </p>
<p>Милд качает головой и смотрит, как его коллега убегает. Рука обвивает его талию, он поднимает голову, и видит дьявольскую усмешку АА. <br/>— И с кем ты планируешь пойти домой этим вечером? </p>
<p>Милд смахивает его руку. 	                                                                                       	<br/>— С тем, кто сможет впечатлить меня на танцполе, — Милд задирает нос и уходит в поисках закусок. </p>
<p>Вскоре, они все трое встречаются на том же месте. 	                                            	<br/>— Ну? — он спрашивает Рана. </p>
<p>— Они уже встречаются с кем-то, — бормочет тот. Ран делает глоток шампанского. </p>
<p>АА поднимает бровь. 		                                                                            	<br/>— Мой, кажется, играет в недотрогу. </p>
<p>— Может быть, тебе просто нужно играть лучше, — АА действительно думал, что его пресс может сделать всю работу за него? Милд планирует заставить его потрудиться. </p>
<p>— Эй, а это не...? — AА указывает на двух самых высоких людей в комнате: Mью и Фасай. </p>
<p>— Иди, — говорит Ран. —  Мы прикроем тебя отсюда, — он предлагает закуску АА. Они вдвоём отступают и отгоняют Милда. Трусы. </p>
<p>Пи'Фасай блистательна в своём бархатном темно-красном коктейльном платье с открытыми плечами. Если ей когда-нибудь надоест быть юристом, ей стоит подумать о карьере модели. Пи'Пи выглядит стильным в своем атласном темно-синем костюме с персиковой бутоньеркой. Что касается Мью, если бы он не был таким высоким, он смешался бы с остальными гостями, что, как подозревает Милд, и было его целью. Он еще нигде не видел бывшего Мью, но скоро увидит его, когда все они сядут за один стол.</p>
<p>— Это нелепо, — слышит он, как говорит Мью. Боже, он может быть таким плаксивым. — Вы должны общаться и веселиться, а не присматривать за мной, — Милд согласен с этим. </p>
<p>Пи смотрит вокруг и вздрагивает. 	                                                                          	<br/>— Не волнуйся, я уже осмотрелся. Все горячие мужчины здесь — натуралы. </p>
<p>— Ой, — Милд подходит и берёт закуски с тарелки Mью. — Я не горячий? — ох, но мини крабовые котлетки горячие. Вкуснятина. </p>
<p>— Ты выглядишь на двенадцать, — говорит Пи, допивая остаток своего напитка. Милд думает над тем, чтобы отпустить комментарий о морщинах Пи, но Фасай делает свой шаг первой. </p>
<p>Она поправляет лацканы на его пиджаке. 	                                                        	<br/>— Тише. Милд, ты выглядишь великолепно, — она улыбается той улыбкой, что заставляет  всех влюбиться в неё. — Ты кого-нибудь привел с собой?</p>
<p>Он жестом указывает позади себя. Просто двое трусишек. АА и Ран поднимают бокалы в знак приветствия. 		                                                             	— Привел со-капитана и… пирата, — он подмигивает Фасай. Она подмигивает в ответ. Пи закатывает глаза. Ревнует?</p>
<p>— Пирата? — Mью выглядит растерянным. Милд не может удержаться от смеха. Его друг — самый глупый умный человек, которого он когда-либо встречал. </p>
<p>Он вздыхает и похлопывает Мью по руке. 	                                                      	<br/>— Ты знаешь, из-за его птиц. Как попугай на плече… — Милд качает головой, — Забудь об этом, забудь об этом. Он охотится за моим сокровищем, — Милд с намёком похлопал себя по ягодицам. В конце концов, где здесь ложь? </p>
<p>Пи хихикает. 	                                                                                                          	<br/>— Это больше похоже на правду, детка. Фасай, почему ты не пришла с милым дитя? Это не тайская свадьба, если ты не приведешь незваных гостей.</p>
<p>Вот-вот. Милду тоже это интересно. Он был уверен, что Ай будет здесь сегодня вечером. </p>
<p>Она шлепает Пи по руке. 	                                                                                  	<br/>— У Ай семейное событие этим вечером. Кроме того, я бы не смогла сосредоточиться, если бы она была здесь.</p>
<p>И вот оно. 		                                                                                                           	<br/>— Ooooооууу! — Милд грозит ей пальцем. — Вы двое ...? — он шевелит бровями. Он знал это!</p>
<p>Она бросает на него один из самых страшных взглядов. 	                                  	<br/>— Ты и АА...?  </p>
<p>Oх. Он убирает палец. 		                                                                                    	<br/>— Понятно. Мы в одной лодке.</p>
<p>— Ты имеешь в виду корабль, — поправляет Мью. Так, так, так. Кто-то пришёл без пары, но зато с чувством юмора. </p>
<p>— О, смотрите, он пошутил, — Пи гладит Мью по руке. — Хороший мальчик.</p>
<p>Резкое движение бросается в глаза, и он замечает бывшего Мью на другом конце комнаты. Конечно, он наблюдает за ними. Должно быть дерьмово, видеть, как твои старые друзья собрались вместе без тебя, даже если это было твоё же решение покинуть Мью. Он смотрит в глаза Фасай и жестами показывает, что пойдет с ним поговорить, пока они отвлекают Мью. Она кивает, и они стукаются кулаками, проходя мимо друг друга. </p>
<p>Милд возвращается к своим трусливым приятелям.                                               	<br/>— Хорошо, красавчик, я познакомлю тебя с моим старым другом. </p>
<p>— Хорошо, — говорит АА.</p>
<p>Милд ухмыляется ему.                                                                          	<br/>— Я разговаривал с Раном, — он хватает Рана за руку и ведет их через комнату.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Его друг выглядит ужасно. Мешки под глазами, впалые щеки и какая-то пустота в глазах. С тех пор, как он расстался с Мью, они мало общались. Милд обнимает его за плечи и трясет.<br/>— Давай, давай, давай. Расскажи мне.<p>Его Нонг качает головой.                                                                   		<br/>— Просто думаю. </p>
<p>— Ты собираешься сделать что-нибудь глупое? </p>
<p>— Я уже сделал это. В декабре, когда оставил его. </p>
<p>Милд морщится и прижимает его ближе.                                    		<br/>— Мальчики, — он зовет АА и Рана. — Я собираюсь поговорить с Нонгом снаружи. Вы оба развлекайтесь, — он посылает им воздушный поцелуй. Ран, смеется и делает вид, что ловит его. АА посылает один поцелуй обратно. Милд резко поворачивается и выводит его на балкон. </p>
<p>— В чем дело? — он закрывает французские двери за ними. </p>
<p>Его младший глубоко вздыхает.                                                               	<br/>— Не могу поверить, что я такой идиот, Пи, — он допивает остаток своего шампанского. — Я просто... я скучаю по нему, — его голос стал слабым. </p>
<p>Ну, черт. Где было это дерьмо несколько месяцев назад, когда Мью был гребанной оболочкой человека? Он ощетинивается в раздражении. Милда до сих пор беспокоит то, как все закончилось. Он делает несколько вдохов, чтобы успокоиться. Он замечает, что его Нонг плакал. </p>
<p>— Как долго ты чувствуешь себя таким образом? </p>
<p>Он шмыгает носом и отворачивается от Милда. 	                                            	<br/>— Два месяца? Я продолжаю говорить себе, что все к лучшему… — он начинает он всхлипывать. — Но… Пи, я все еще люблю его. Хотел бы я вернуть всё назад. Хотел бы я, чтобы всё было как раньше.  </p>
<p>Милд спешит утешить его. Он потирает его спину и вытирает слезы с глаз. 		                                                                                                                                  	— Эй. Посмотри на меня. Ты принял такое решение по какой-то причине, помнишь?</p>
<p>— Глупые причины. Все глупые. Я даже не могу вспомнить их сейчас.</p>
<p>Милд помнит, когда Мью был в таком же состоянии. Уродливо рыдающим, с текущим носом, мямлющим бессмыслицу. То зрелище не было приятным, как и это. Черт, здесь будет беспорядок. Тот, который ему придется убрать, потому что где-то по пути он стал тем самым другом-мамочкой.</p>
<p>— Нонг… — Милд потирает его руку. — Ты планируешь что-нибудь сделать? — он смотрит на него. </p>
<p>Его глаза теперь выглядят дикими. Ой-ой. 	                                                        	<br/>— Я никогда не прощу себя, если не попробую. </p>
<p>Блядь. Милд закрывает глаза и вздыхает. Его разум возвращается назад к той ночи. </p>
<p>
  <i>Мью свернулся калачиком на полу и рыдает. Он натягивает одеяло на свое тело, но дрожь продолжается. Милд протягивает ему стакан воды.<br/>— Не могу больше, —  умоляет он. </i>
</p>
<p><i>Милд впихивает стакан ему в руки.</i>	                                                                     	<br/><i>— Ты плакал всю ночь. Твой организм обезвожен, — его друг кивает и делает глоток. — Пи, почему ты не спишь в своей постели?</i></p>
<p>
  <i>— Потому что у меня нет сил принять душ.</i>
</p>
<p><i>Вот честно, Мью. Даже душевная боль не может одолеть избалованного ребёнка в нем.</i> 	                                                                                  	<i>— Что, если я постираю твои простыни для тебя завтра, хм? Это заставит тебя чувствовать...</i></p>
<p><i>Мью протягивает руку к нему. Взгляд налитых кровью глаз пронзает его.</i>	<br/><i>— Если он когда-нибудь скажет тебе, что хочет вернуться ко мне, скажи ему «да». Пожалуйста, Милд, — он плотнее натягивает одеяло на себя. — Даже если я буду с кем-то. Скажи ему «да».</i> </p>
<p><i>Блядь. Ничего хорошего из этого не получится. Он отшучивается и похлопывает Мью по руке.</i> 	                                                                                                 	<i>— Эй, давай сосредоточимся на том, чтобы ты поспал.</i> </p>
<p>
  <i>— Обещай мне, — умоляет Мью. — Я не хочу жить без него, — он снова рыдает. Жалкие, хныкающие рыдания, которые сотрясают все его тело. </i>
</p>
<p><i>Милд потирает его спину. Такой беспорядок. Зачем вообще рисковать и влюбляться, если вот этим все вероятно и закончится?</i>                                        	<i>— Хорошо,— говорит он. — Обещаю.</i></p>
<p>Милд сжимает кулак. Между Мью и Галфом дела идут хорошо, но это не его решение. И если его младший действительно сожалеет и действительно хочет вернуться к Мью, должен ли он стать на пути двух людей, которые когда-то любили друг друга? Несколько месяцев назад Мью сделал бы все, чтобы вернуть его. </p>
<p>— Может быть… —Милд гладит его по руке. — По крайней мере, подожди, пока не закончится свадьба. Позвони ему или еще что. Дай ему время подготовиться. </p>
<p>— Но…</p>
<p>— Я знаю, — Милд шикает на него. — Ты полон решимости и чувствуешь, что должен сделать это сейчас, иначе взорвешься.</p>
<p>Его младший кивает, слезы текут по его щекам. 	                                              	<br/>— Я видел и слышал вещи... о Мью и... о <i>нем</i>. </p>
<p>Милд почти смеется. Это тот же тон, который использует Мью, когда ссылается на своего бывшего. Он никогда не думал, что услышит, как Галфа называют <i>он</i>. </p>
<p>— Ты ждал два месяца. Еще несколько дней не навредят.</p>
<p>Он стучит кулаком по перилам. 	                                                                          	<br/>— Я слишком долго ждал! Ты думаешь, я не видел воркшопы или закулисные видео? Ты думаешь, я не заметил, как он на него смотрит? — свежие слёзы собираются в его глазах и скатываются по его лицу. — Он смотрел на меня так же. </p>
<p>Черт. 		                                                                                                   	<br/>— Завтра,— Милд умоляет. — Просто подожди до завтра.</p>
<p>Его младший встает и поправляет галстук. Тот, что Мью подарил ему. Такой же, что и Мью надел сегодня вечером. Черт, они случайно оделись как парочка? Что за гребанный беспорядок.</p>
<p>— Я попробую, — говорит он. Милд полагает, что это лучшее, что он получит от него. </p>
<p>— Я сдаюсь. Я собираюсь захватить как можно больше закусок до начала ужина, — Милд неловко обнимает его и проскальзывает внутрь. Это будет катастрофа.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Милд бросает свои ключи в чашу у двери.<br/>— Я ненавижу свадьбы... — он снимает туфли. Боже, его ноги так болят от танцев.<p>— Ты любишь свадьбы, — говорит АА. Он накидывает их пиджаки на стул. — Итак, на чем мы остановились, когда ди-джей грубо перестал играть музыку? </p>
<p>Милд хихикает, когда две сильные руки обвиваются вокруг него. 	<br/>— Как небрежно с его стороны, — дразнится он, — только потому, что свадьба закончилась. </p>
<p>АА кружит его вокруг и держит его за руку и за талию. 	                                 	<br/>— Думаю, я впечатлил тебя на танцполе, — он улыбается, и Милд чувствует, как что-то поднимается в животе, когда старший начинает кокетничать. Что он делает всегда. Красивый дьявол. </p>
<p>— Музыки нет, — шепчет Милд.</p>
<p>АА достает свой телефон и включает песню о любви. Одну из любимых Милда. Он ведет его к центру гостиной, и они медленно танцуют в маленьком кругу. Чертова песня о любви. Чертовы бабочки в животе. И чертов АА, похожий на Джеймса Бонда в своем костюме. Ну, подвиньтесь, девочки Бонда. </p>
<p>— Ты был великолепен сегодня вечером, — говорит АА ему на ухо. </p>
<p>— Лестью ты ничего не добьешься. </p>
<p>— Я пришел с тобой домой, не так ли? </p>
<p>Он пожимает плечами. 	                                                                                                    	<br/>— Лестью ты добьешься чего-то. </p>
<p>Его старший смеется и притягивает его ближе. Милд прижимает щеку к его груди и довольно вздыхает. На свадьбах никогда не бывает достаточно медленных танцев. </p>
<p>— Гм... Милд? </p>
<p>— Что? </p>
<p>— Ты…?</p>
<p>Милд чувствует выпуклость в штанах. 	                                                                    	<br/>— О! Нет, это просто моя гигантская пачка.</p>
<p>— Что?</p>
<p>Он смеется и вытаскивает сложенную стопку бат. 	                                                      	<br/>— Моя пачка денег. Мью хочет, чтобы я встретился с его бывшим в кафе завтра. Дал мне наличные, чтобы мы купили все, что захотим. </p>
<p>АА кивает и пританцовывает их к столу, чтобы Милд положил деньги. 	<br/>— Ты удивительный, ты знаешь это? — он опускает его и наклоняется так близко, что кажется, что они могут поцеловаться. — Ты такой хороший друг. Как ты это делаешь? </p>
<p>Он притягивает его обратно. Милд краснеет и снова прячет лицо на его груди. 		                                                                                                                       	— Перестань говорить такие хорошие вещи. Я знаю, они сделают то же самое для меня.</p>
<p>Он смотрит на него и почти забывает, как дышать. Улыбка АА воплощение тепла и нежности — всё то, к чему Милд зарёкся приближаться. И все же он здесь с мистером Ходячий Секс, потерянный в его глазах. Они продолжают танцевать, обнимая друг за друга как любовники. Его ноги так болят, но стоит потерпеть, чтобы насладиться объятиями этих больших мускулистых рук. Грр. Как такое горячее тело может принадлежать такому милому мужчине? АА поет вместе с музыкой и, ну, это просто слишком много романтики для Милда. </p>
<p>Милд подталкивает его назад. 	                                                                         	<br/>— Моя очередь, — говорит он. </p>
<p>АА делает шаг назад и хихикает. 	                                                                             	<br/>— Что ты…?</p>
<p>— Просто продолжай идти… — он толкает его снова. </p>
<p>— Но я…</p>
<p>— Еще немного, — Милд подталкивает его немного дальше, пока тот не падает на диван. — Отлично! — он ухмыляется и седлает его колени. </p>
<p>АА широко раскрывает глаза, прежде чем они сужаются до опасной усмешки. Вот оно. Этот взгляд, который заставляет кровь Милда кипеть. Он проводит рукой по волосам АА, чувствуя, как тот хватает его за задницу. И когда они целуются, это как извержение вулкана. Огненно, сильно и поглощающее. Милд не считает себя страстным любовником, но что-то в этом человеке пробуждает это в нем. </p>
<p>Они отстраняются и смотрят друг на друга, оба задыхаются. 	                               	<br/>— Я думал, ты сказал, что не занимаешься повторениями, — дразнится АА. Сколько раз он собирается так шутить?</p>
<p>Милд закатывает глаза. 	                                                                                       	<br/>— Тогда тебе лучше не повторяться.</p>
<p>— Даже в том, что тебе нравится? </p>
<p>Ох, блядь. Одна только мысль об этом заставляет Милда дрожать. 	<br/>— Хорошо, ты можешь повторяться, — он дарит ему небольшой поцелуй, а затем кусает нижнюю губу. — Особенно в том, что мне нравится. </p>
<p>Они смеются и продолжают целоваться. Боже, он так хорошо целуется. Милд никогда не может насытиться им, независимо от того, сколько раз они играют в эту игру. Он покачивается напротив его промежности, вызывая низкое рычание. АА снова сжимает его задницу, и Милд не может не думать о…	                                                                         	<br/>— Считаешь, ты сможешь нести меня, большой мальчик?</p>
<p>Его старший смеется и улыбается ему. Боже, какая красивая улыбка. 	<br/>— С кем, ты думаешь, ты разговариваешь? — его руки подхватывают Милда под задницу и поднимают с дивана. </p>
<p>— О Боже! — Милд смотрит на землю. Он обвивает ноги вокруг его талии и практически вибрирует от восторга. — Черт, ты такой горячий.</p>
<p>Он несет Милда к стене, прижимает его к ней, и трётся об него. Он сойдет с ума. Прямо здесь происходит какое-то порно-дерьмо. </p>
<p>АА покрывает его шею поцелуями. 	                                                                      	<br/>— Ты самое прекрасное, что я когда-либо видел, — выдыхает он. Этого достаточно, чтобы вызвать у Милда головокружение. </p>
<p>— Заткнись,— говорит он ему, цепляясь за ту стабильность, которая у него осталась. Поцелуи АА продолжаются, и он быстро теряет понимание реальности. — Я даже не самый привлекательный человек в актерском составе.  </p>
<p>АА отступает и смотрит на него. Теплые и проникновенные глаза смотрят на него. 	                                                                                                                          	— И все же я не могу отвести от тебя взгляд. </p>
<p>Ах, блядь. Ну вот опять, АА заставляет его чувствовать вещи. Заставляет его живот делать сальто, а сердце замирать. Заставляет Милда хотеть сказать ему те слова, которые он поклялся, что никогда никому не скажет. Вместо этого он закатывает глаза. 	           <br/>— Это потому, что ты слышал, что я шлюха.</p>
<p>Его смех нежный и глубокий. Черт, он такой сексуальный. Все, что он делает, так нежно и сексуально. 		                                                                              	— Я слышал, что ты смешной, умный и добрый. Тот факт, что тебе нравится случайный секс, не имеет к этому никакого отношения.</p>
<p>Ага. 	                                                                                                                             	<br/>— Так ты не любишь трахать меня?</p>
<p>И снова эта улыбка. Эта озорная, шаловливая улыбка. 	                                  	<br/>— Я люблю трахать тебя, — шепчет он. О боже, он такой твердый. Они оба. </p>
<p>Он наклоняется вперед и облизывает губы АА. 	                                           	<br/>— Тогда чего ты ждешь?</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Милд сжимает и разжимает пальцы на ногах. Все кажется таким мягким и роскошным после секса. Простыни, подушки, прикосновение АА, когда он оборачивается вокруг него. Контраст его гладкой кожи и твердых мышц заставляет Милда закрыть глаза и простонать в последний раз.<p>— Ммм... — АА притягивает его ближе. — Я так понимаю, тебе понравилось?</p>
<p>Милд кивает, слишком счастливый, чтобы говорить. Секс всегда был таким невероятным? Он не помнит, чтобы это было невероятно. Он смотрит на своего старшего, выражение которого заставляет его хотеть таять снова и снова.                                                               		                                                         	— Что? — спрашивает он. — Почему ты так смотришь на меня? </p>
<p>Смех АА превращается во вздох.                                                                 	<br/>— Тебе правда нужно спрашивать? — он целует Милда в плечо. Мурашки бегут по его позвоночнику, и он переворачивается на спину. </p>
<p>— Уже поздно, —  говорит Милд. — Я не знаю, нужно ли тебе вставать рано. </p>
<p>АА качает головой. Он уже улыбается, потому что знает эту игру. Это часть их ритуала.                                                                                  		— У меня нет планов на утро. Во сколько ты должен быть в кафе? </p>
<p>Милд ёрзает. Он не хочет казаться слишком доступным.                    	<br/>— В полдень, — говорит он. Он хочет, чтобы встреча был немного раньше. Возможно, ему стоило солгать. — А что?</p>
<p>АА пожимает плечами и склоняется над ним. Красивые глаза. Красивая улыбка. Красивый, красивый, красивый. Милд может смотреть на него вечно.                                                                                 		                                  	<br/>— Мне интересно, хочешь ли ты, чтобы я ушел к определенному времени...</p>
<p>Милд задерживает дыхание. Слова замирают на кончике языка АА.</p>
<p>— ... утром.</p>
<p>Милд выдыхает. Он борется с порывом в животе. Он пытается не улыбаться. Но, черт возьми, он хочет кататься по постели, сжимая подушку, потому что АА планирует провести ночь с ним. Но ритуал еще не завершен. </p>
<p>— Ты уверен, что хочешь остаться? —  вопрос звучит так отрепетировано. </p>
<p>— Я уверен.</p>
<p>— Тебе не будет удобнее в собственной постели? </p>
<p>— Нет, если тебя там нет. </p>
<p>Черт, это что-то новенькое. Он отворачивается, чтобы не начать улыбаться. Если бы только бабочки в его животе успокоились. 	                                    	— Тебе не подойдёт моя одежда для сна. </p>
<p>Старший посмеивается и крепче обнимает Милда. 	                                             	<br/>— Зачем нам нужна одежда?</p>
<p>Хорошо, этого достаточно. Он похлопывает АА по руке и кивает. 	<br/>— Хорошо, можешь остаться, если хочешь, — его смех нервный. </p>
<p>АА прижимается к его шее. 	                                                                                           	<br/>— Мне нравится этот звук. Я люблю все твои звуки. </p>
<p>— Ну, я собираюсь начать храпеть. Ты вытрахал всю энергию из меня. </p>
<p>— Этот звук мне тоже нравится,  — АА смеется и целует его в плечо. Боже, он такой ласковый после секса. Милд ненавидит это, но он также не может насытиться этим. — Как ты думаешь, почему я всегда остаюсь ночевать после того, как мы…</p>
<p>— Трахаемся?</p>
<p>— Я собирался сказать, занимаемся люб…</p>
<p>— Сексом! — Милд перебивает. — После того, как мы занимаемся сексом. Да, — он глубоко вздыхает. Это было совсем не тонко. </p>
<p>АА смотрит на него мягче, прежде чем поцеловать в щеку. 	                           	<br/>— Да, после того, как мы занимаемся сексом, — он посмеивается и целует его в лоб для разнообразия. — Я понимаю намеки, — он улыбается и перекатывается на бок подальше от Милда. </p>
<p>Ну, черт. Какой смысл иметь высокого, смуглого красавчика в своей постели, если он не использует эти крепкие руки в качестве одеяла? Он вздыхает и приподнимается на локте. 		                                                              	<br/>— Вернись, Пи. </p>
<p>АА никогда не нужно долго уговаривать. Он переворачивается и улыбается, что, конечно, вызывает у Милда улыбку, и довольно скоро они смеются, обнимаются и ой, они снова целуются. </p>
<p><i>Ты мне нравишься</i>, думает Милд, когда стонет в его губы. <i>Ты мне нравишься больше, чем кто-либо, с кем я когда-либо спал.</i> Это опасная мысль, которая потрясает его до глубины души, но, в то же время наполняет его волнением.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Милд помнит эту кофейню. Они приходили сюда однажды на двойное свидание. Катастрофа. Он видит своего Нонга за тем же столиком, что и в прошлый раз. Ах, наверное, это <i>их</i> стол. Черт, какой гребанный беспорядок.<p>Глаза его друга закрываются, когда Милд садится, и когда понимает, что присутствие Милда означает, что Мью не придет. Слезы уже начинают блестеть в его глазах. Нет, нет, нет. Он кладет пачку купюр на стол. </p>
<p>— Все, что захочешь, — объявляет он. — Я угощаю. </p>
<p>Его Нонг фыркает и отворачивается.                                                       	<br/>— Ты имеешь в виду Мью. Я знаю его стиль. Он думает, что может просто откупиться от проблемы? — он возвращает деньги Милду. — Ну, я не долг, я человек. Я был гребанной любовью всей его жизни. Он думает, что пара чашек кофе и кексы сотрут то, что у нас было?</p>
<p>Милд тонет в своем кресле. Может быть, ему не стоило начинать с денег.                                                                                                                       	— Он не имел в виду ничего дурного. Он просто не...</p>
<p>— Он просто не любит меня. </p>
<p>Ах, черт. Милд смотрит на стол, потому что не выносит взгляда друга. Он видел этот взгляд раньше — у Мью.                                              	<br/>— Что ты делал до этого?</p>
<p>— Что? </p>
<p>— Ты сказал, что начал скучать по нему два месяца назад. Что ты делал между разрывом и до того момента?</p>
<p>Он слегка съёживается. Язык его тела показывает... вину? Трудно сказать. Что могло заставить его бросить Мью и внезапно передумать через несколько месяцев? Если только... о боже.                                            		<br/>— Был кто-то еще, не так ли? </p>
<p>Его Нонг вздрагивает.                                                                              	<br/>— Не совсем.</p>
<p>Его рука теперь сжимается в кулак под столом.                                     	<br/>— Что ты имеешь в виду <i>не совсем</i>? </p>
<p>— Я не изменял ему, если ты об этом думаешь, — он кивает на напряженную руку Милда. — Я не бросил его ради кого-то. Но я действительно хотел встречаться с новыми людьми. Так что… я встречался с несколькими парнями. </p>
<p>Милд закатывает глаза.                                                                             	<br/>— И тогда ты понял, как отлично тебе жилось? Когда никто из них не относился к тебе так же хорошо, как Мью? </p>
<p>— Я боялся обязательств, хорошо? —  он умоляет его своими глазами. Большие круглые глаза, которые, к счастью, не работают с Милдом. С кем, по его мнению, он имеет здесь дело, с Мью? </p>
<p>Он грозит ему пальцем. 	                                                                                	<br/>— О, дорогой… ты боялся бросить свою социальную жизнь, поэтому думал, что пойдешь и трахнешь нескольких парней, а затем вернешься к Мью, когда будешь готов к статусу «занятого парня»? — он наклоняется через стол и усмехается. — Я что-то упускаю? </p>
<p>Его Нонг дрожит. Милд не может сказать, из-за страха или от злости. Нечасто ему приходилось показывать эту свою сторону.                  	<br/>— Ты сейчас на его стороне, Пи? Я не мог ничего с этим поделать, потому что мне было страшно. Ты, из всех людей, не должен судить меня из-за страха обязательств, — он сужает глаза и скрещивает руки. — Когда ты в последний раз был в отношениях? </p>
<p>Милду смешно. 	                                                                                                               	<br/>— В этом вся суть, не так ли? Я не вступаю в отношения, так что не разбиваю сердца людей, как ты сделал с Мью? — он поднимает руку. — Нет, не спорь. Ты можешь играть в жертву, если хочешь, дорогой, но,  в конце концов, именно ты облажался. Вот, я сказал это. Боже, как хорошо, — Милд делает глубокий вдох и выпускает его. </p>
<p>— Хорошо. Я облажался.</p>
<p>Милд качает головой. 	                                                                                                   	<br/>— Я пытался придерживаться нейтралитета так долго. Но почему... <i>почему</i> ты просто не поговорил с ним?</p>
<p>Слезы текут по его щекам. 	                                                                                    	<br/>— Какую часть страха ты не понимаешь, Пи?</p>
<p>— Ту часть, где твоя трусость значит больше, чем другой человек, — Милд раздраженно откидывается на спинку стула. — Все говорят, что ты разбил его сердце, но всё намного хуже, Нонг.</p>
<p>— А?</p>
<p>— Ты уничтожил его, — Милд закрывает глаза, потому что теперь он тоже начинает плакать. — Беспорядок, который ты оставил, даже не напоминал Мью. Всё, чем он являлся… исчезло.</p>
<p>— Ч… что ты имеешь в виду, Пи?</p>
<p>— Он перестал есть, перестал петь и напевать, часами молчал, а иногда спал на полу потому, что слишком устал, чтобы принимать душ, — теперь он смотрит на него. — Он чуть не пропустил прослушивание на TharnType, потому что был настолько не в себе, и ты знаешь, как серьезно он относится к работе.</p>
<p>— Я рад, что он все еще такой же.</p>
<p>Милд смеется. 	                                                                                                        	<br/>— Я надеюсь, что это правда. Потому что, по крайней мере, тогда ты все еще хочешь лучшего для него. Я действительно надеюсь, что это правда, Нонг.</p>
<p>— Это правда! — он вытирает слезы. — Даже если это означает, что он нашел кого-то нового. Ты знаешь, я хочу, чтобы он был счастлив. </p>
<p>— Да, хорошо... —  Милд хочет сказать больше. Он хочет высказать своему Нонгу все жестокие вещи, которые он хранит в своей голове все это время, но на самом деле, какой в этом смысл? Больше душевной боли? Больше слез? Это не его стиль. Он встает и похлопывает Нонга по голове. — Что ты хочешь выпить?</p>
<p>Милд стоит в очереди, пытаясь заблокировать его слова. <i>Когда ты в последний раз был в отношениях?</i> Он помнит, себя в том же возрасте, помнит, как боялся отдать свою жизнь кому-то. Боялся, что проведет остаток своей жизни, принадлежа кому-то, а не себе. Кроме того, что отношения когда-либо делали для людей? Он почти позволил Мью убедить себя, что оно того стоило, вплоть до расставания. </p>
<p>Его телефон вибрирует. Сообщение от АА.</p>
<p> <b>Пират:</b></p>
<p>Уже скучаю по тебе. Поужинаем завтра вечером? </p>
<p> Милд смотрит на своего Нонга. Он был другим человеком в его возрасте. Если бы он был на его месте, он бы сначала поговорил с Мью, прежде чем что-то сломать? Или тоже убежал бы? </p>
<p>
  <b>Милд:</b>
</p>
<p>Занят.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Other Guy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Что? — Милд смотрит на своего друга поверх своей тарелки.</p>
<p>Мью жует свое мороженое, как какое-то животное. 	                                              	<br/>— Мы наконец-то все обсудили. Сначала мы будем друзьями.</p>
<p>— А кем, черт возьми, вы были все это время?</p>
<p>— Коллегами? </p>
<p>Милд фыркает и закатывает глаза.                                                    		<br/>— Половина каста думает, что вы трахаетесь. Другая половина думает, что вы родственные души. </p>
<p>— И то и другое — неправда… — Мью откусывает ещё кусочек своего мороженого с шоколадной крошкой. </p>
<p>Милд вздрагивает. Ему обязательно так жевать? 	                                                  	<br/>— Так что, друзья, хах? — честно говоря, после похода это намного больше, чем он ожидал.</p>
<p>Его старший вздыхает и проводит рукой по волосам. 	                                   	<br/>— Он хочет, чтобы мы сначала узнали друг друга. И хочет дать мне время на исцеление, прежде чем мы начнем отношения. </p>
<p>— Черт… — Милд опускает миску. — Он действительно чертовски влюблен в тебя, не так ли?</p>
<p>Улыбка расцветает на лице Мью. Милд давно не видел эту улыбку. 		<br/>— Он так говорит. </p>
<p>Милд разражается смехом. Надо отдать должное Галфу. Этот маленький засранец знает, как сбросить бомбу, это уж точно. <i>"Ты знаешь, Кхун Пи, что я влюблён тебя?"</i> Он качает головой. 		                                              	<br/>— Черт, что за фраза. Как долго твое сердце не билось? </p>
<p>— Три секунды. </p>
<p>— Конечно. </p>
<p>— Кстати, ты единственный, кто знает.</p>
<p>— Ещё раз? — Милд поднимает бровь. Он уже составил несколько сообщений в своей голове. Какая жалость.</p>
<p>— Мы договорились рассказать об этом одному человеку. Он расскажет Нонгу'Капрао.</p>
<p>— Маленькому мясному пирожочку? Он мне нравится. Милый, — он задыхается. — Подожди, так что я твой тот самый «один»? Подожди. <i>Почему</i> я тот «один»? Пи и Фасай заняты? </p>
<p>— Цыц, ты же знаешь, что ты один из моих лучших друзей.</p>
<p>Милд скрещивает руки. С каких это пор он стал его доверенным лицом? С такими вещами Мью обычно идёт к одному из его мудрых Пи. О, конечно. 	                                                                                                                                       <br/>— Тебе нужна моя помощь больше, чем их. </p>
<p>— Почему ты всегда считаешь меня манипулятором? </p>
<p>— Потому что ты умный, — он берет шарик мороженого Мью. — Ты бы выбрал человека, который, как ты думаешь, может помочь тебе пройти через всё это, а не того, кто тебе нравится больше всего. </p>
<p>— Что, если оба?</p>
<p>Милд отмахивается от него. 		                                                                            	<br/>— Лестью ты ничего не добьешься. </p>
<p>— Ты принес мне мороженое.</p>
<p>— Лестью ты добьешься чего-то, — он вздыхает и кивает. — Хорошо. Я помогу твоей жалкой заднице, — Милд подпрыгивает, когда его телефон вибрирует в кармане. </p>
<p>
  <b>Пират:</b>
</p>
<p>Знаешь ли ты, что некоторые попугаи могут жить до 80 лет? </p>
<p>— Парень? — спрашивает Мью. </p>
<p>— Что, Пи?</p>
<p>— Ты всегда так выглядишь, когда он пишет. </p>
<p>Милд убирает свой телефон.                                                                              	<br/>— Я не знаю, о чем ты говоришь.</p>
<p>Мью закатывает глаза. 	                                                                                               	<br/>— Ты думаешь, я был слишком занят, чтобы заметить?</p>
<p>— Ох? И как я выгляжу, когда он пишет? Мечтательно? Влюблённо? Умилённо?</p>
<p>— Разозлённо,— Мью смеется так сильно, что чуть не оступается. </p>
<p>Ха ха. Милд хватает мороженое Мью и вычерпывает все его содержимое в свою миску.                                               <br/>— Доказательство того, что он не мой парень. Кем бы ты не думал он является.</p>
<p>— А, конечно, — Мью вытирает слезы в уголках глаз. — Ты расстроен, потому что он пробивается через стены, которые ты так долго строил. </p>
<p>— Не бери в голову, дорогой, — Милд берет большую ложку. — Беспокойся о своей любовной жизни. </p>
<p>— Он все еще присылает тебе факты о попугаях? </p>
<p>— Я собираюсь запрыгнуть в твою кровать, не принимая душ.</p>
<p>— Ладно! Я молчу.</p>
<p>Черт, что за беспорядок.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Милд ворочается во сне. В комнате чертовски холодно, и он может чувствовать тепло тела вне его досягаемости. Он придвигается ближе, закидывает руку на кубики пресса и ласкает их. Он даже не уверен, чей это пресс. Он привёл кого-то домой? Он в чьей-то квартире? Был ли секс хорош?<p>Кто бы это ни был, он стонет во сне. Голос слишком обычный, чтобы его можно было опознать. Все, что Милда сейчас волнует, это то, что он теплый. Секс, вероятно, был плохим, раз он легко всё забыл. Черт, он даже не чувствует боль. Ему нужен мужчина, которого он все еще сможет чувствовать через два дня, а не эта глупая чепуха. АА никогда бы не оставил его таким неудовлетворенным. Он качает головой. Почему он думает об АА? Он даже не может вспомнить, когда они в последний раз трахались. </p>
<p>Полторы недели назад.</p>
<p>Черт. Он крепко прижимается к мужчине под ним. К мужчине, который как он надеется, уйдёт до того, как Милд проснётся. К мужчине, которого слишком легко забыть. Технически, он уже забыл. Милд открывает глаза и смотрит на него. О верно. Парень из бара. Он был таким милым. Позор, что он совсем не впечатлил его.  </p>
<p>Милд осматривает комнату. Не его квартира. Часы на тумбочке показывают 3 часа ночи. Сейчас самый подходящий момент. Он выскальзывает из кровати и одевается. Сообщение, которое пришло три часа назад ждёт его, когда он выходит на улицу. </p>
<p>
  <b>Пират:</b>
</p>
<p>Угадай, кто нашел свой DVD Джеймса Бонда! Могу устроить ночной кино-марафон, если тебе интересно.</p>
<p>
  <b>Милд:</b>
</p>
<p>На каком ты фильме?</p>
<p>
  <b>Пират:</b>
</p>
<p>Шпион, который любил меня.</p>
<p>
  <b>Милд:</b>
</p>
<p>Один из моих любимых.</p>
<p>
  <b>Пират:</b>
</p>
<p>Я только на десятой минуте, если хочешь присоединиться. Уже так поздно, а ты до сих пор не спишь.</p>
<p>
  <b>Милд:</b>
</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>
  <b>Пират:</b>
</p>
<p>Ах. Секс был так плох?</p>
<p>
  <b>Милд:</b>
</p>
<p>Жду такси.</p>
<p>
  <b>Пират:</b>
</p>
<p>Я могу тебя подвезти. В этот час небезопасно.</p>
<p>
  <b>Милд:</b>
</p>
<p>Тебе не кажется, что это немного неловко?</p>
<p>
  <b>Пират:</b>
</p>
<p>Я знаю уговор, Милд. Но я все еще твой друг, и я все еще беспокоюсь о тебе. Пожалуйста, позволь мне отвезти тебя домой? </p>
<p>Милд вздыхает и отменяет свой заказ в приложении. </p>
<p>
  <b>Милд:</b>
</p>
<p>Хорошо. Но я не хочу идти домой.</p>
<p>
  <b>Пират:</b>
</p>
<p>Готов исполнить любой твой каприз, но вот подвозить тебя до дома какого-то левого парня это уже перебор. </p>
<p>
  <b>Милд:</b>
</p>
<p>Даже если это твой дом?</p>
<p>
  <b>Пират:</b>
</p>
<p>Можно сделать исключение. Пришли мне адрес. </p>
<p>— Ты пахнешь дешевым виски, — говорит АА, когда Милд садится в машину. </p>
<p>Милд нюхает свою рубашку. 	                                                                               	<br/>— Чувак, я чувствую себя дешевкой. </p>
<p>— А я-то думал, что у меня появилась настоящая конкуренция. </p>
<p>Милд фыркает и прислоняется головой к окну. 		                                       	<br/>— Конкуренция — это моя свобода, а не незнакомец в баре. </p>
<p>— Справедливо, — АА въезжает на автомагистраль. — Ты хочешь принять душ и переодеться, когда мы доберемся до меня? </p>
<p>— Можно.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, у меня все еще есть вещи, которые ты оставил в прошлый раз. </p>
<p>Милд морщится. <i>Прошлый раз.</i> С каких это пор он в рядах тех, у кого бывают «прошлые разы», не говоря уже о нескольких прошлых разах с одним и тем же парнем? С каких это пор он оставляет вещи у другого парня? </p>
<p>— Я передумал. Хочу, чтобы ты отвез меня домой. Я слишком устал. </p>
<p>АА кивает, его поведение не изменилось. 	                                                            	<br/>— Понял, босс. </p>
<p>Милд смотрит на своё кондо и вздыхает. 	                                                                    	<br/>— Спасибо за поездку. Извини, что прерываю твой марафон кино.</p>
<p>— Мы можем перенести на другой раз.</p>
<p>Милд взъерошивает свои волосы. Почему он чувствует себя так дерьмово? 	                                                                               <br/>— Я просто... неважно.</p>
<p>— Просто дай мне знать, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится. </p>
<p>Его рука снова сжимается в кулак. Он не уверен, что, именно, дешевая выпивка, плохой секс или уже знакомая боль в груди — заставляет его делать это, но он тянется к руке АА и сжимает ее. <br/>— Ты хочешь подняться? </p>
<p>— Только если ты этого хочешь.</p>
<p>— Я хочу.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Он выходит из ванной в полотенце и видит, что АА отключился на диване. Несмотря на всю его брутальную красоту, он отвратительно мило выглядит, когда спит. Это один из любимых видов Милда по утрам, когда АА выглядит таким умиротворённым и милым. Но так не должно быть. Ему никогда не нравилось просыпаться рядом с кем-то. Никогда не стоит так привязываться. Просто посмотрите на Мью. Привязанность когда-нибудь приводила к чему-то хорошему?<p>Он подталкивает АА своим коленом. 	                                                                 	<br/>— Вставай. Шея будет болеть, если будешь так спать. </p>
<p>Он растягивается и зевает, его футболка поднимается, чтобы показать его шесть кубиков. Дразнила. 		                       <br/>— Ты отправляешь меня домой? </p>
<p>— Укладываю тебя в постель, глупый, — Милд помогает ему подняться с дивана и ведет его в спальню. — Я все еще твой друг, и я все еще беспокоюсь о тебе. </p>
<p>Странно, как знакомо снимать джинсы с АА, опускать их на бедра и снимать рубашку. То, что они делали так много раз, что сложно сосчитать. Но вместо поцелуев, сейчас здесь только смех. Вместо секса — сон. Милд накидывает на него одеяло и надевает пару боксеров. Их обнаженные торсы соприкасаются друг с другом под одеялами, и он почти хочет, чтобы АА обнял его. Остановит ли Милд его, если тот попытается? </p>
<p>Милд смотрит через плечо, готовый дразнить его, чтобы получить то, что хочет. Нетрудно заставить АА обниматься. Но он уже спит. Ну и ладно.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Кровать пуста, когда Милд просыпается. Это всё было сном? Но слабый запах дорогого лосьона после бритья говорит ему, что всё было реально. АА был здесь, но, у него, конечно же, есть места и получше, куда можно было пойти. Высшая справедливость, он полагает. Проснуться одиночестве, так же, как и его парень на одну ночь из бара.<p>— Я не могу поверить, что у тебя закончился кофе, — АА появляется в дверях со стаканчиком из кофейни. — Двойные сливки, два сахара. </p>
<p>Милд стонет и берет чашку. 		                                                                          	<br/>— Интересно, будешь ли ты так же добр ко мне, если мы начнем встречаться? </p>
<p>— Нет.</p>
<p>— По крайней мере, ты честен, — он делает глоток и вздыхает. — Черт, это потрясающе. </p>
<p>АА смеется и садится рядом с ним. 	                                                                           	<br/>— Если бы мы встречались, я бы принес тебе завтрак в постель.</p>
<p>Милд закатывает глаза. 		                                                                        	<br/>— Если ты в чём и хорош, так это обслуживание номеров. </p>
<p>Они смеются и разделяют целомудренный утренний поцелуй. 	                    	<br/>— Мне нужно идти, — говорит АА. — Напиши мне, если захочешь поужинать на этой неделе. </p>
<p>— Я не захочу.</p>
<p>— Я знаю, — Он подмигивает и уходит. Mилд, вероятно, напишет ему завтра, чтобы получить суши.</p>
<p>Его телефон вибрирует, и он не может сдержать улыбку, которая появляется на его лице. Глупый романтик. Вероятно, это <i>«я скучаю по тебе»</i> сообщение.  </p>
<p>
  <b>Малыш Нонг:</b>
</p>
<p>Я до сих пор не могу перестать думать о Мью.</p>
<p>Ах, черт. Не то, с чем он хотел иметь дело с утра.</p>
<p>
  <b>Милд:</b>
</p>
<p>Дай ему немного времени.</p>
<p>
  <b>Малыш Нонг:</b>
</p>
<p>Мне нужно поговорить с ним. Мне нужно какое-то завершение. </p>
<p>
  <b>Милд:</b>
</p>
<p>Ты действительно думаешь, что можешь выдвигать такое требование?</p>
<p>
  <b>Малыш Нонг:</b>
</p>
<p>Пожалуйста, помоги мне, Пи. Прежде чем я сделаю что-то глупое.</p>
<p>Милд выпивает остальную часть своего кофе. Нет грешникам покоя.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>